Qué suerte tenerte a mi lado
by yuri-swan
Summary: Hikari es una chica normal que por desgracia o fortuna se cruza en el camino del cascarrabias Smoker, el inspector más temible de la comisaría Shinsekai. Algunos pensaran que trabajar con él es una suerte, pero otros no piensan de la misma forma.


**Siempre hay un comienzo **

La vida de estudiante siempre ha sido dura y más si tienes que hacer prácticas y trabajar a media jornada para poder costearlo todo ya que, si estás más sola que la una como en el caso de la nuestra protagonista, solo te puedes costear un modesto apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad.

Desde hacía ya tres años que Hikari se encontraba en esta situación, sin vida social, estudiando y trabajando, desde que salía el sol hasta bien entrada la noche. Siempre volvía agotada después de las dos clases que tenía por la mañana, luego corriendo a las prácticas sin apenas tiempo para comer algo decente y más tarde a su trabajo de media jornada.

Trabajaba como camarera en la famosa cafetería Queen Okama. Era una cafetería muy conocida, ya sea por sus elaborados postres, como por su ambiente, pues el dueño Emporio Ivankov vestía a sus empleados cada mes de una temática diferente, por eso de vez en cuando organizaba eventos temáticos para que cualquiera pudiera venir a disfrutar de un buen rato sin ser juzgado. Eso era algo que a Hikari le gustaba mucho. Por supuesto, la gente que trabajaba en la cafetería era muy variada, pero autentica y muy divertida y se portaban como una gran familia.

La verdad es que Hikari no se podía quejar, pero era harina de otro costal el lugar donde tenía que hacer las prácticas. Estaba ya en el último año de criminología, con lo que Hikari estaba realmente contenta por acabar e incorporarse en algún puesto de trabajo relacionado con sus estudios, pero como siempre pasa el karma es como una patada en el culo y tiene que poner las cosas patas arriba.

Cuando el profesor Sengoku, un inspector de policía ya retirado desde hacía ya varios años y que ahora se dedicaba a la enseñanza, le propuso hacer unas prácticas en su antigua comisaría de policía no dudó ni un segundo, puesto que el distrito Shinsekai tenía el mejor cuerpo de la ley y todos los departamentos que a ella le gustaban, sobre todo el de corrupción y tráfico de drogas.

Lo que no contaba es con quien iban a asignarle como tutor de prácticas mientras estaba en la comisaría: Smoker. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre él y todas elogiaban al inspector, siempre detrás de todos los casos de corrupción, el que incautaba los mayores alijos de droga y de tráfico de armas, en otras palabras, uno de los mejores inspectores de la ciudad y apodado como "el cazador blanco", nunca dejaba escapar a su presa y nunca dejaba ni un solo cabo suelto, pero eso no quiere decir la paciencia sea su mayor virtud.

El hombre tenía una figura imponente: alto, muy musculoso, serio, de esos que cuando lo ves por primera vez piensas inmediatamente que lo mejor es no caerle de malas y efectivamente, si lo pillas de malas es mejor que no te interpongas en su camino. Por desgracia eso fue lo que le pasó a Hikari.

Hikari siempre ha sido una persona dedicada y trabajadora, de esas personas que no siempre le salen las cosas a la primera y de esas que tienen que hincar los codos para aprobar y sacar buenas notas. Todo lo que ha conseguido es a base de esfuerzo y dedicación, pero no por ello perdía la sonrisa, es más algunos la consideraban demasiado boba o muy inocente, cosa que chocaba cuando decían que estudiaba criminología, pero podía ser seria y muy convincente, por lo que en los interrogatorios podía llegar a ser muy efectiva, aunque lo mejor que se le daba era la observación.

Cuando era pequeña todos los adultos le elogiaban lo observadora y perspicaz que era, siempre sacaba información solamente con sus observaciones y conjeturas y la mayoría de las veces daba en clavo. Claro está que eso le causó muchos problemas siendo una mocosa, ya que los demás niños la veían como un bicho raro y la dejaban excluida de todo, por eso nunca acaba de encajar en ningún ambiente y no tenía muchas amistades…

De todos modos, volviendo al tema del inspector Smoker. Cuando la vio el primer día pensó en que no podía tener más mala suerte, otra boba pensó, como la teniente Tashigi, aunque después esta le demostró ser capaz de todo y más. El inspector tenía que admitir que era un completo cabrón con la chica, pero lo hacía por su bien, siendo estricto con ella es como aprendería y sacaría todo su potencial, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener a alguien de prácticas, pero venía recomendada por Sengoku y eso quería decir que tenía a alguien con un futuro prometedor.

Hikari no podía estar más arrepentida de escoger como destino de prácticas la comisaria de Shinsekai. ¿Qué había hecho en otra vida para merecer tal castigo? No solo eso, el destino le había otorgado cruzarse en el camino del inspector Smoker y no entendía como un hombre que tenía tan mal genio, que fumase puros a todas horas sin tener un cáncer de pulmón diagnosticado fuese el mejor inspector de la ciudad y el que le había tocado como tutor de prácticas. No entendía porque ese hombre le hacía la vida imposible.

Con las pocas asignaturas que le quedaban para acabar la carrera, Hikari estaba deseosa de poder tener un respiro en su ajetreada vida, pero afortunadamente su trabajo en Queen Okama le ayudaba a desestresarse y desconectar de las clases de Sengoku y del cabrón de Smoker. Todo se fue al traste cuando en la comisaría se enteraron de que trabajaba en esa cafetería…

Todo empezó con un examen sorpresa de Sengoku, luego en las prácticas, se pasó aproximadamente tres horas clasificando expedientes de los últimos cinco años por orden alfabético, pero además tenía que revisar si estaban los casos cerrados o no. Pero lo mejor estaba por venir: la pillada en el vestuario de la teniente Tashigi.

Ese día iba muy apurada de tiempo, por lo que seguramente no le daría tiempo cambiarse en el café, así que optó por lo más lógico y se cambio en los vestuarios de la comisaría. Menos mal que la mayoría estaban en el descanso o patrullando y podía salir sin problemas sin ser vista por nadie, pero el destino es muy caprichoso y la teniente Tashigi entró al vestuario justo cuando estaba saliendo.

Ese Ivankov había decidido que el uniforme fuese algo relacionado con el Steampunk, por eso los empleados podían ser creativos e ir con cosas relacionadas con esa temática. A ella siempre le había gustado la vestimenta Steampunk. Ese día había optado por maquillarse los ojos con delineador y sombra azul oscuro, su favorito. Se puso una blusa vintage de color burdeos y una falda de volante corta, acompañando el modelito con unas medias que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y unas botas altas negras del mismo color de las medias. Su toque final fueron unas gafas estilo Stempunk que las llevaba colgando del cuello.

Al verla la teniente Tashigi abrió mucho los ojos, nunca se había imaginado que Hikari vistiese de esa manera, por lo que ni corta ni perezosa le pregunto:

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío Hikari! No sabía que te gustase vestirte con ese estilo, ¡pero te queda muy mono! – le dijo la teniente con un brillo en los ojos, parecía que le salían estrellitas.

\- Ah…no, verás. No me visto así todos los días, es el uniforme de trabajo. – tierra trágame y escúpeme al otro lado del mundo, pensaba Hikari que no podía estar más que mortificada porque la habían pillado con esas pintas.

\- ¿Uh? Entonces, ¿dónde trabajas? ¿En alguna tienda de ropa?

-No…, en realidad trabajo en una cafetería. La que está en la calle princi-

\- ¿¡Trabajas en la cafetería Queen Okama!? Que pasada, siempre he querido ir allí, pero me da un poco de vergüenza ir sola…

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, si vienes yo misma te atenderé y así no te sentirás incómoda. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Gracias, Hikari. Te tomo la palabra – respondió Tashigi guiñándole el ojo. Eso le daba muy mala espina…Lo peor fue al día siguiente.

Llevaba ya una hora atendiendo mesas, era una tarde tranquila, sin incidentes y con pocos clientes, hasta que ocurrió la desgracia.

\- ¡Hikari! – al darse la vuelta vio ni más ni menos que la teniente Tashigi, pero justo a su lado estaba el imponente inspector Smoker con cara de pocos amigos. Al percatarse de que la teniente saludaba a alguien muy efusivamente, este dirigió la mirada a la persona de tal efusividad y allí limpiando una mesa estaba la chica de practicas vistiendo un atuendo Steampunk que le queda francamente muy bien. "¿Muy bien?" pensó el inspector con una mezcla entre irritación y vergüenza.

Allí estaba ella vistiendo una falda negra, un poco corta, unas medias a rayas de color marrón, botas, camisa blanca y un corsé marrón. Pero lo más característico que llevaba la chica era un gorro de maquinista adornado con unas grandes gafas. Smoker no podía apartar los ojos de ella, era la primera vez que la veía con algo tan inusual y aunque le costase admitirlo era una ropa que le quedaba bien.

Por otro lado, Hikari se los quedó mirando sin saber muy bien que hacer. Le había dicho a la teniente Tashigi que podía venir sin ningún problema, pero Smoker…, ¿cómo había logrado convencerlo? Ante todo, tenía que ser profesional y atender a los clientes fuesen quienes fuesen:

\- ¡Buenas tardes y bienvenidos! Si me acompañan los llevaré hasta su mesa – les dijo Hikari con su mejor sonrisa y amabilidad. Para Smoker había sido como una punzada en el corazón, nunca la veía sonreír en la comisaría, normalmente siempre la encontraba con cara de concentración o nerviosa, pero aquí se la veía ¿feliz?

Hikari los acompañó a una mesa con vistas a la terraza de la cafetería, al ser octubre empezaba a hacer frío y ya no se utilizaba tanto. El local era espacioso y muy pintoresco, es más, tenía un escenario en medio de sala para actuaciones, una barra de bar, pero todo bastante elegante parecía un local sacado de Alicia en el país de la Maravillas. Las sillas tenían forma de corazón y los menús estaban inspirados en una baraja de cartas, mientras que las paredes estaban pintadas como si fuesen un bosque. Era como estar en un cuento de hadas…

\- ¡Hikari que lugar tan bonito! – Tashigi estaba bastante emocionada, mientras que Smoker parecía un poco abochornado, como si fuese un pez fuera del agua.

\- La verdad es que es un sitio bastante agradable. La comida es muy buena y asequible, ¡además en días puntuales tenemos música en directo y espectáculos!

\- Vaya entonces aquí nunca os aburrís…

\- Pues no, la verdad siempre estamos haciendo algo. Bueno, no me enrollo. ¿Qué os apetece pedir?

\- Mmmm, no sé todo parece tener muy buena pinta – Tashigi miraba el menú con los ojos muy abiertos, todo parecía muy rico.

\- Tenemos unos cocineros muy buenos, mira este postre de aqu-

\- ¿Qué me recomiendas? – le cortó Smoker, este ni se había dignado a abrir el menú y estaba irritado porque la chica solo hablaba con la teniente.

\- ¿Perdone inspector? – le miró con cara de circunstancia.

\- Quiero que me sorprenda, ya lleva un mes y medio trabajando en la comisaria, así que algo de nuestros gustos sabrá, ¿no? – este le regaló una sonrisa a modo de burla.

\- ¡Si Hikari! Tráeme lo que recomiendes.

\- Bueno, si…, creo que sé que les puedo traer – le contestó pensativa. – en un momento les traigo el pedido.

Un poco incomoda por el momento que había pasado con Smoker se fue detrás de la barra y le dictó a Nami el pedido de la mesa, luego se fue a la cocina para que los cocineros se pusieran en marcha. Mientras le pidió a Robin, la barista, que preparara las bebidas.

\- Oye Kari, ¿los conoces? – preguntó Nami, que siempre era muy cotilla.

\- Si, son de la comisaria Shinsekai, donde hago las practicas. Ella es la teniente Tashigi y él es el inspector Smoker.

\- Vaya como está el inspector, ¡qué suerte tienes de trabajar con él! – le dijo Nami que no paraba de analizar al policía. Tenía que admitir que el inspector era un hombre muy atractivo y guapo.

\- Si tú lo dices… - contestó con un poco de desdén.

De repente se oyó un grito que hizo que todos los que estaban en la cafetería mirasen para la barra que conectaba de la cocina:

\- ¡HIKARI-SWAN! – gritó un Sanji muy emocionado con corazones en los ojos – aquí tienes tu pedido.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Sanji-kun! – le contestó ruborizada Hikari al ver que era el centro de atención. En una bandeja puso los dos postres y las bebidas.

Para Smoker había pensado un latte macchiato y unas tortitas con sirope de chocolate y frutos rojos, mientras que para Tashigi había pensado un shortcake* y un buen café solo, sabía el amor que tenía la teniente por el café.

Al llegar con el pedido los dos sonrieron con lo que les había traído la chica, "bien, he acertado" pensó Hikari.

\- ¡Madre mía Hikari! ¡Qué pintaza! – Tashigi parecía que se iba a desmayar al ver la porción de pastel. Lo probó y no pudo disimular su ara de satisfacción. Por otro lado, Smoker probó la comida sin inmutarse, pero le hizo un gesto de aprobación con que le había gustado.

\- Está muy rico Hikari, por cierto ¿quién era ese chico de la cocina? – le preguntó arqueando la ceja. En ese momento Sanji estaba en la barra junto con Nami y Robin y no paraba de repetir "mellorine" con corazones en los ojos.

\- Ese es Sanji, el segundo cocinero, es muy apasionado jajaja – Hikari no podía disimular la vergüenza que a veces provocaba Sanji con esa actitud de gigoló, ¿y eso eran flores? ¿De dónde narices las había sacado?

\- Todos aquí sois muy jóvenes, ¿sois todos estudiantes? – preguntó curiosa Tashigi que estaba mirando al personal que estaba en la sala.

\- Si, todos somos estudiantes. La chica del pelo naranja es Nami y está estudiando geografía con mención en meteorología. La otra chica a su lado, la del pelo negro, es Robin ella ya tiene la carrera de historia, pero está estudiando un máster en arqueología. Bueno, el chico es Sanji, él ya tiene el título de cocinero y por lo que oí se lo sacó en una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad, además su padre Zeff el chef del Baratie.

\- ¡No me digas! ¡Qué pasada!

\- Después está Vivi, la otra camarera. Ella está estudiando administración y dirección de empresas. Su padre es Kobra Nerfertari el dueño de industrias Alabasta.

\- ¿La hija del multimillonario Kobra? ¿Qué hace trabajando aquí? – miró incrédula la teniente en dirección a la chica del pelo azul, quien en ese momento estaba atendiendo a unos clientes que recién ingresaban al café.

\- Bueno, por lo que me dijo le gusta ser independiente y ganarse el pan de cada día, es una chica muy amable y sencilla la verdad. Luego en la cocina está Pudding, una chica que está en prácticas. Ella ha estudiado repostería. También está Luffy, quien se encarga de limpiar los platos, él estudia educación infantil y bueno, falta Zoro que no sé donde narices se ha metido…

\- Vaya sois un grupo muy variopinto… - a todo esto, el inspector no abrió la boca, es más las ignoraba completamente o eso parecía, pues escuchaba atentamente lo que decía la chica, ¿siempre era tan agradable y habladora?

\- ¡Si! Aunque faltan trabajadores, hoy como no es un día de mucho trabajo somos unos pocos en fin de semana nos solemos juntar todos…Bueno no me enrollo más, os dejo que disfrutéis de la comida, cualquier cosa me avisáis. – se retiró hacía la barra, sin percatarse de la mirada fija de Smoker, quién no le quitaba el ojo al cocinero pervertido.

\- ¡HIKARI-SWAN! Toma un rosa para la mujer más bella del restaurante – Sanji se puso de rodillas para entregarle la flor.

\- Vaya Sanji-kun, muchas gracias por el detalle, pero no hacía falta que te molestases… - dijo nerviosa Hikari, quien en ese momento se estaba ruborizando.

Smoker al ver eso cortó un buen cacho de tortita y se lo metió a la boca bastante molesto, pero ¿por qué se molestaba? Solo era una cría…Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por su subordinada.

En ese momento la puerta de la calle se abrió. Tres niños y una niña entraban acompañados por un chico alto, musculoso y de pelo verde. Tashigi quien en ese momento estaba desfrutando de café casi se le derramaba, ¿quién era ese chico tan guapo?

\- ¡Oi Zoro! ¿Ya le has pateado el trasero a tu maestro? – preguntó un chico con un sombrero de paja desde la barra de la cocina.

\- Oye Zoro, ¿sabes qué hora es? ¡Llegas una hora tarde! – recriminó Nami.

\- Este cabeza de musgo se ha vuelto a perder… - añadía el cocinero con indiferencia.

\- ¡Oye vosotros que no me he perdido! Solo quería probar una nueva ruta, por si era un atajo…y, ¡¿a quién llamas cabeza de musgo cocinero pervertido?!

\- ¡¿A quién llamas cocinero pervertido, ¿eh?! El que tiene la orientación de una estrella de mar.

\- Chicos no peleéis vais a molestar a los clientes – intentó apaciguar Hikari – por cierto, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

\- Pues íbamos a ir a ver a Usopp al taller de Franky, cuando lo vimos junto con Rika, por el barrio del East Blue…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritaron todos.

\- Pero si ese barrio está a más de 20 minutos de aquí Zoro-san y tu casa está en Grand Line… - dijo Vivi quien en ese momento se añadía al grupo.

\- Zoro eres la persona con menos orientación que conocido en mi vida, la próxima vez ponte el GPS del móvil – le recriminó Nami.

\- Fufu ¿y tú crees qué va a funcionar Nami? – le contestó Robin entre risas.

\- No os metáis donde no os llaman – dijo con voz amenazante Zoro.

\- Bueno chicos dejémoslo aquí, Zoro ves a cambiarte y ponte a limpiar, mientras le vamos a servir unos ricos batidos a los héroes que te han traído a casa. ¿Qué me decís? – soltó Hikari quien se había agachado para acariciar el pelo de Rika.

\- ¡Batidos! ¡SIIII! – festejaron los niños. En ese momento Hikari miró a Nami a ver si aprobaba su idea h esta le contestó con una gran sonrisa y Sanji se fue corriendo a la cocina gritando "Pudding-chan tenemos que preparar unos ricos batidos".

Smoker quien había visto la escena junto con su subordinada, pensaba en lo tierna que era la chica. Una mezcla de arrepentimiento y molestia le invadían, pues no quería admitir que se estaba equivocando con la mocosa y tenía ganas de conocerla más, de que sonriese de esa manera tan dulce y sincera. De lo que no se percató el inspector es que su corazón no paraba de latir como loco cada vez que fijaba la vista en ella.

Emocionados los niños se sentaron en una mesa frente a los policías. Tashigi los miraba con mucha dulzura por el buen gesto que habían tenido con ese chico tan peculiar, pero tan guapo.

Pero la paz no reinó mucho rato en el local…

De repente la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una figura enclenque y escuálida. Un chico rubio, bajito y con traje morado entró en la cafetería. Los empleados miraban al nuevo cliente con un deje de fastidio, pues ya sabían quien era el hijo del capitán Morgan, Helmeppo.

Helmeppo era un chico arrogante, creído, altanero y sin escrúpulos. Venía una vez por semana, ya que parece que tenía una especie de fijación por las camareras del Queen Okama, sobre todo cierta camarera…

\- ¡Buenas tardes y bienvenido! – le saludó Vivi – déjeme que lo acompañe a una mesa…

\- No quiero que me atiendas tu – dijo con fastidio – quiero que me atienda ella – y señaló a Hikari quien estaba sirviendo los batidos a los niños.

Hikari al ver que la señalaba se puso pálida, no le apetecía lidiar con ese tipo, pero no podía hacer un feo a un cliente potencial…

\- Claro, ¿dónde le gustaría sentarse? Aquí al lado de la ventana tiene muy buenas vistas…

\- Si ahí me está bien – le contestó secamente.

\- ¿Qué le pongo? El shortcake es una de nuestras especialidades, pero si quiere le dejo tiempo para que mire el menú.

\- Quiero lo mismo que ellos – señalando a los niños – con extra de nata y con extra de chocolate y lo te tardes o no os voy a dejar propina.

\- Claro ahora mismo vuelve – la pobre Hikari había perdido todo el color, su sonrisa era forzada y estaba muy incómoda. Al darse la vuelta el rubio sacó su móvil y empezó hacer fotos del culo de la camarera, pues era la chica más bonita de todo el local y siempre que venía quería que ella le atendiese.

Como alma que lleva al diablo Hikari, le dictó el pedido a Nami y le dijo a Sanji que se apresurara con el pedido y en efecto, Sanji le tuvo el pedido en un santiamén.

En la cafetería reinaba una tensión que cada vez era más palpable, nadie le caía bien a ese chico y lo miraban de reojo para que no se sobrepasase con su actitud, sobre todo quien estaba más pendiente era el inspector Smoker que no había pasado por alto la actitud lasciva del rubio creído.

Hikari se apuró en llevarle el batido. Esta se lo dejó en frente, pero al inclinarse este aprovechó para manosearle el culo.

\- ¡Kya! – Hikari gritó desprevenida por la acción del rubio que sin quererlo ni beberlo derramó el batido encima de la mesa, por fortuna no le manchó el traje al cliente, pero sí que les salpicó a los mocasines.

\- ¡Qué haces pedazo de inútil! – y la agarró de la muñeca retorciéndosela – ¿ves estos zapatos? Son una edición exclusiva, quiero que me los limpies ahora mismo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Faltaría más. Ahora voy a buscar una bayeta…

\- ¿Con una sucia bayeta? Quiero que me lamas los mocasines – le dijo una sonrisa retorcida y llena de malicia.

\- Pero que dices! No pienso hacer eso, puedo buscar una bayeta nueva y no tendrá ningún problema…, pero por favor… - Hikari estaba asustada y a punto de llorar de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, encima que el tío le tocaba el trasero, va y quería que le lamiese los zapatos. Solo de pensarlo una arcada le venía. En ese momento, todos miraban la escena con un horror y rabia. Los chicos salieron de la cocina para darle una paliza a ese imbécil, pero había alguien que se les iba a adelantar…

\- O lo haces o hago pongo una reclamación al local, ¿sabes que tengo contactos que pueden arruinar la reputación de la cafetería? Jajajaja – rio Helmeppo.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza? – una voz grabe e irritada le contesto. Cuando Helmeppo se giró vio la imponente figura del inspector Smoker con cara de quererle partir en dos. El chico enseguida soltó la muñeca de la camarera y lo miró con cara asustadiza.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y tu quien diablos eres? ¿Sabes con quien estás tratando? – le dijo el rubio con prepotencia.

\- Soy el inspector Smoker queda detenido por acoso e injurias a esa chica. Yo de ti no me resistiría… - Smoker le dedicó una mueca cruel – Tashigi avisa a la comisaria.

\- Si señor, ya están de camino. – dicho y hecho, en menos de cinco minutos dos policías venían a arrestar al rubio.

\- ¡Soltadme malditos! ¡Lo vais a pagar muy caro! – gritaba Helmeppo indignado mientras se lo llevaban al coche patrulla.

En ese momento de confusión, Hikari aprovechó para escabullirse y salir a que le diese el aire. Estaba sentada en un banco de la terraza, cabizbaja y con llorando de la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento. ¿Por qué no había hecho algo para zafarse de ese idiota? ¿Por qué no le había plantado cara? Muchos "y si" y "por qué" le inundaban la cabeza pensando en un mejor escenario para lo que había ocurrido en el café.

De repente, una mano grande y cálida se posó en su hombro. La chica miró hacía arriba y vio el dueño de esa mano, ni más ni menos que su tutor de prácticas, el inspector Smoker.

\- Tonta, ¿qué haces aquí fuera? Pescarás un resfriado si no te abrigas, anda vamos para adentro-

\- Quiero estar un rato más sola…

\- ¿Y eso en qué te va a ayudar? ¿A sentirte más miserable?

\- ¡No! ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¿Como voy a ser buena en mi trabajo si me dejo intimidar por un imbécil como ese? No he podido actuar como es debido, soy tonta, soy débil… - y empezó a llorar. Smoker la vio como le había afectado la actitud de ese idiota y las ganas que tenía de machacarlo a hostias cuando fuese a la comisaria, pero por alguna razón sentía como el pecho le comprimía, le dolía verla así…

\- Idiota, de los errores se aprende, ¡no te lamentes! ¡Aprende de ellos y hazte más fuerte! – le contestó el inspector que la miraba fijamente. Hikari lo miró por primera vez a los ojos y vio sinceridad en ellos. Sinceridad y confianza eso fue lo que vio en eso hermosos ojos de color café.

Con la mano libre, Smoker sacó un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero y empezó a limpiar el rostro de la chica con mucho cuidado. Ahora que la veía detenidamente tenía que admitir que era muy guapa.

No era una mujer muy alta, pero estaba bien proporcionada. Tenía unas buenas curvas y cara muy hermosa; sus ojos eran de color turquesa, su nariz era pequeña y respingona y sus labios carnosos y rosados. Si se fijaba podía ver unas cuantas pecas en su nariz y mejillas. Y su pelo castaño, largo recogido en una coleta alta, parecía muy suave y sedoso.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se quedó embobado mirando la muchacha, pero en seguida disimuló haciendo que le entraba un poco de tos.

\- Venga vamos a entrar, sino mañana no podrás ni levantarte de lo mala que te habrás puesto. Además, mañana quiero necesitaré incluir tu testimonio en la denuncia que le vamos a poner a ese cretino.

\- ¿EH? Pero si es el hijo de un capitán de la sede central señor.

\- Como si es hijo del mismísimo presidente, ese idiota no se puede ir de rositas, ¿está claro?

\- ¡Si señor!

Dicho y hecho Smoker y Hikari entraron otra vez a la cafetería, donde la paz y la alegría habían vuelto. Sanji le había preparado un té a la chica y unas pastas para que se relajara y lo demás la animaban y la apoyaban.

Smoker sonrió al ver como la chica había recuperado la sonrisa. Él y Tashigi ya habían terminado su comida y se disponían a pagar, pero Nami les dijo que gracias a ellos un cliente que siempre les molestaba estaba detenido, por lo que los invitaba por esa vez. Evidentemente, los dos agentes insistieron en pagar, pero fue en vano la mujer del pelo naranja había tomado la decisión y era firme en ello. Así que los dos policías decidieron dejar una buena propina a cambio.

\- Bueno, Hikari nos vamos. La cafetería es una pasada como imaginaba, así que volveremos, ¿verdad que sí señor Smoker? – este solo se limitó a emitir un pequeño gruñido y se fue junto con la teniente no sin antes echar un vistazo a la chica del pelo castaño quien en ese momento le sonrió, él se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y salió. Mientras Tashigi miró de reojo a un chico de pelo verde que estaba limpiando unas mesas…

\- ¡Tu jefe es genial Kari! Como impone casi hace que Helmeppo se cague encima jajaja. La verdad es que has tenido mucha suerte por tenerlo como tutor de prácticas. – le dijo Nami muy animada.

\- Si la verdad es que soy muy afortunada…- le contestó con un leve susurro Hikari quien ese momento sostenía el pañuelo que había utilizado Smoker para secarle las lágrimas, ruborizada y con la mayor sonrisa de todo el día. Al final no iba a ser tan mala la comisaria Shinsekai.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**¡Buenas! Aquí os dejo un fic que tenía la necesidad de plasmar si o si por escrito y **_**voilá, **_**aquí está. Es un SmokerxOC, pero hay alguna pista de otra pareja jeje. De momento lo puedo dejar como one-shot, pero si os gusta puedo continuar con más aventuras, más personajes y más romance. Eso sí, no esperéis otro monstruo de capi que me ha ocupado 9 páginas de Word…, los capítulos serían más cortos. **

**Bueno espero que me dejéis reviews para saber si os a gustado o si creéis que hay alguna cosa que debería cambiar o mejorar. **

**¡Gracias por leer! Y recordad…**

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SU GENIAL AUTOR EIICHIRO ODA, SHUEISHA Y TOEI ANIMATION. A MI SOLO ME PERTENECEN MIS OC.**

**yuri-swan**


End file.
